The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for spinning, drawing, and winding a synthetic multi-filament yarn. A method and apparatus of this general type is known from DE 31 46 054. In this known method and apparatus, a fully drawn multifilament yarn is entangled in an entanglement nozzle directly upstream of the winder. The entanglement upstream of the winder serves to produce the necessary yarn cohesion for the further processing of the yarn.
The known method and the known apparatus have the disadvantage that during the winding of the yarn, the yarn tension is dependent on the entanglement, and that it is necessary to wind the yarn at a relatively high yarn tension level. However, this results in that the packages tend to bulge considerably, so that it is possible to wind only packages with a small diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,120 discloses a method and an apparatus, wherein a driven roll is arranged between the winder and the entanglement nozzle. In this connection, the use of an additional subassembly achieves the result that the yarn tension is adjustable prior to the takeup. The introduction of an additional subassembly requires a further deflection of the yarn, which leads to a more complex yarn path as well as to a generally higher level of the yarn tension.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to further develop a method and an apparatus of the initially described type such that a yarn entangled upstream of the winder can be wound under an adjustable yarn tension requiring the least possible amount of apparatus.